


Bad Habits

by sunshinekat



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekat/pseuds/sunshinekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nolan Ross considers himself, he considers Emily but he never considers Jack Porter. Because Jack Porter was and is forbidden to him.<br/>[SLASH]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habits

a/n so why didn't  anyone tell me what a goldmine for homoships Revenge was? seriously, you guys had one job. ONE JOB.

Bad Habit

  
Nolan had never considered himself the kind of man to hold onto bad habits. If he thought about it hard enough a name would come up, echoing through his mind and making the scar on his arm tingle. Tyler. But Tyler was gone, had been gone for a long time and so this whole talk of bad habits shouldn't exist, shouldn't even be a thought in his head because Nolan had other things to worry- no, occupy his time with. Things that involved revenge and trying to keep a precious friend from falling into the abyss of her own deceit.  
But he was wrong.  
He was weak.  
Nolan's bad habit had been sated for a little while, it had sat in the dark fat and tired from gorging in the carnal pleasures he'd sought from Tyler who had as he said 'endured'.  
Jack Porter. With the word 'port' in his name Jack shouldn't be so easy going, so quick to smile and easy to like. He should know to be careful around men like Nolan because Nolan...Men like Nolan get lonely easily.  
He makes himself so available, so giving and kind. But Amanda led him astray, not the REAL Amanda, the fake one, the murderer.  
And he's not so easygoing anymore, his smile is guarded and there is a pain in his eyes that Nolan wants to ease.  
There is a storm raging in him and Nolan wants to be Jack's port, he wants to be the one who calms the rage of Jack Porter's broken heart.  
Amanda, the REAL one, is so caught up and tangled that she can't see-, no, he doesn't fool himself into thinking that everything she does or says isn't calculated, that it's not something she's brooded over and thought over every single possible outcome, that even her friendly gestures don't have something else behind them.  
Nolan tries.  
Amanda...lies.  
He resists, when Jack appears at his home in the middle of the night with two bottles of jack, one half-empty. Or half full as Jack so eloquently explains as he leans dazed against the door frame.  
'Keep him there for the night, there's something I have to do.'  
that's what Amanda tells him. Nolan obeys, he asked her what it was but she hung up on him. She's trying to protect Jack from the people she's involved with but she doesn't realize that who he needs protection from is her.  
Jack is on his couch drinking, his dark hair damp with sweat and the salty ocean. He'd been out on the boat all day, Nolan could tell, he could smell it on him. His sweat, the way his skin darkened just enough to give it that golden glow that chemical sprays and hours under a black-light could only barely mimic.  
His blue eyes come to rest on Nolan who catches himself staring, he smiles thinly trying to make it awkward trying to get Jack to shrug it off and just give him a tired nod, the usual, 'It's jut Nolan being Nolan.'  
But it's not. And the heat growing in him is going to reach it's limit.  
Jack wants him to drink.  
'Dec's with Charlotte, or...maybe not...it's complicated, at least that's-that's what he said to me...I don't know did he tell you what's going on with him? We don't talk like we used to.'  
Jack is so lost it makes Nolan want to kneel before him, push his legs apart and unbuckle his belt, would he resist? probably, but only a little, only enough to know that he did so he could blame it all on Nolan later. Nolan wanted to pull the zipper down and find out what color his underwear was, did he use the ones Nolan got him?  
Awkward Christmas presents.  
Nolan could remember everyone's faces when they saw it. A zebra striped bikini for Amanda, she just laughed. Dan got some black boxer shorts with the words PARTY BOY printed in the back in neon pink, he punched Nolan in the arm and laughed in embarrassment. Dec got some kiddy cartoon underwear, he threw them back at Nolan and stomped off in, ironically enough, a childish rage.  
But Jack.  
Jack got these tight dark gray boxer shorts with buttons in the front and a black waistband. He laughed and his cheeks flared but only a little bit. Dan complained that Jack got the only normal looking pair of underwear.  
Amanda praised Nolan's taste and he knew then that she couldn't help but imagine what they looked like on Jack Porter's-  
Ah, yes.  
'Do you think I'm a good person?'  
Nolan's pulled away from his memories by the lonely sound of Jack from his couch. He's still nursing the shot that Jack gave him, he doesn't know what might happen he doesn't know if it's safe. He checks his phone and realizes too late that he hadn't answered Jack's question.  
Jack is full of pain, and loss and confusion. The girl he's been in love with all his life came into his life, made him fall in love all over again and then disappeared.  
Everything that came after was just an unfortunate after-note that he couldn't have prevented even if he'd known who she really-  
Well, who knows, maybe if Amanda had to deal with Jack as well as Nolan then she might have been persuaded to change her ways.  
But nothing was ever simple.  
Because even though Nolan knew that Amanda and Jack were meant to be together he wasn't all that ungrateful for the circumstances that brought Jack to his living room in the middle of the night.  
He knows this could lead somewhere. He can taste it. Jack is lonely. Jack is vulnerable. Jack jump over the candle stick.  
Nolan wants him and he doesn't want to think about the fact that Jack is off limits.  
Jack throws a cushion at him, tells him he's being a shitty friend for ignoring him. Nolan smiles and sits beside him and downs his drink.  
'What can I do to help?'  
Nolan likes to make himself available, likes to be the listener because that is the first step to finding out secrets.  
But Jack doesn't know that, he's a simple guy with simple needs and Nolan thinks that maybe it's the lack of secrets and lies that attracts him so much.  
'It's probably easier for you,' Jack mutters drinking deeply from the bottle.  
Nolan doesn't wonder for a second what he means, he knows what it is, careless revelations at the Stowaway had revealed to Jack certain truths.  
'You would think so,' he answers, and it makes him think of Ty and that makes him remember being cut and tied down and left in the dark.  
It reminds him of a warm body and wet tongue.  
It reminds him that he's in a room alone with a sad, lonely Jack Porter who was sorely in need of comfort.  
Jack is looking at him with those sad blue eyes, 'I mean...you can have anyone you want, you're rich...you have a...kind of charm uh...Yeah..." he laughs and shakes his head and wipes his free hand through his hair.  
Nolan frowns, unsure. He's surprised at the compliment and yet he doesn't believe it, he laughs softly, 'You really are drunk if you're paying me compliments.'  
Jack looks at him and reminds him about the whole boat incident, he says 'Not everyone would do what you did.' because his experience with people of a certain social status has never been wholly positive. He says he appreciates everything Nolan has done. That he's a true friend. Nolan finds himself coming back under control, he carefully moves away from Jack on the couch because they'd been almost hip to hip which is NOT a good thing.  
'I'm even wearing that stupid gift thing you gave me.' Jack admits and Nolan knows that this is only happening because it's dark and they're kind of drunk, well, Jack is drunk. Nolan wants to remedy his own situation so that when the morning comes they can jut explain it off and Amanda won't have to go ninja on him.  
But he wants to see. He takes Jack's bottle and takes a few big gulps of the burning liquid, paces himself to feel the burn in his chest and asks if he could see.  
Jack stares at him blankly, he never answers but he moves, shifts about on the couch and when his pants reach his ankles and he slides his feet out and leaves them on the white tiled floor Nolan is in awe.  
He doesn't know if he should ask to touch, Ty hadn't wanted that, which had involved a suit tie and one of his black dress socks.  
Needless to say Nolan was too much of a lightweight to think before doing.  
He doesn't put his hand on Jack's knee, that would have been majorly creepy he thinks, it reminds him of those big investor parties where some of the older men like to put themselves out there, discreetly proposition him by placing a hand on his knee. Give it a friendly squeeze.  
Nolan might give off the impression that he is naive but he is everything but.  
No.  
He put his hand under Jack's calf and turned him on the couch so he could see, so he could lean over between those muscled legs and see his gift gleaming under the moonlight leaking through the plate glass windows.  
Jack drops his bottle, it doesn't break but it spills, Nolan has a problem with that but he can't be bothered, he'll get Big Ed to pick it up in the morning.  
His hands slide under Jack's t-shirt and slide along his warm chest. Nolan traces the curves of Jack's chest with his finger tips, tweaks his nipple just to test and when he hears that tell-tale gasp he reminds himself to thank Amanda for brainwashing Emily Thorne.  
Jack isn't talking, Ty was a talker, he demanded a lot and argued and stole and almost murdered-  
No. Don't think about Ty.  
Jack touches his shoulder and Nolan moves away instinctively, he realizes a moment later that his heart is pounding like he's been on a roller-coaster and that he's got his hands on Amanda's property.  
He ends up on the other end of the couch with his head in his hands.  
'Sorry- I don't know what-'  
Suddenly he's not alone on that side of the couch.  
Suddenly Jack's pushing his legs apart and pulling his pants over his hips.  
Suddenly they're kissing and Nolan can't think about perverted investors or Tyler tying him up, or Amanda Clarke and her puppet strings.  
Jack isn't hesitant at all, Nolan expected having to guide him but Jack isn't curious, his touch isn't at all what Nolan thought it would be, he thought Jack would be shy and unsure, that he would ask questions. But he wasn't asking questions. He was taking everything.  
He was touching everything, licking and biting and it was Nolan who was shy and shivering, he was asking questions, asking him if he was sure about this, reminding him that he was drunk and this might not be what he wanted that in the morning things would be different.  
'We won't be the same friends any-ah!- anymore!" Nolan gasps.  
Jack is three fingers and a knuckle deep, Nolan doesn't want to think about the reason he had a tiny pack of Aloe Vera lotion in his pocket. Jack sighs at him and tells him it's because he was on the boat all day and just in case he got a sunburn he didn't want to have to wait until he got home.  
He sweeps Nolan's hair out of his face and kisses him again, Nolan is drowning in it. He wants to scream, he wants to cry because this is all so wrong.  
Jack has only ever been a port in a storm called Amanda Clarke.  
But now Nolan was his port, and damn it all if he wasn't enjoying it.  
Jack was too, oddly enough, pinching and biting and pushing in and out in a way that almost seems practiced, right before he gets to what he really wants to do and at that point Nolan's thoughts are wiped clean.  
His fingers tightly grip the couch as Jack pounds into him, he'd pulled up Nolan's legs and hooked them over his broad shoulders, tricky bastard.  
Nolan couldn't hide from this position, his back ached, his neck hurt but the pleasure was burning through him, pouring under his skin like lava slowly and completely melting away any thoughts of self-preservation.  
Jack took him, no lies, no games, no stealing.  
When he came he called out Nolan's name, Nolan on the other hand didn't call out anything, his throat was so sore it didn't let him.  
Jack collapsed and Nolan didn't resist the warm comfort of a body on top of him, it wasn't Ty and if Amanda had a problem then she could come to him about it and complain.  
For now he'd sleep, gorged and satisfied lying in the dark, his bad habit sated at last.

 


End file.
